Tekken: The Royal Bloodline
by Angel Tigeress
Summary: The story behind Tekken's masked warrior, King. Dedicated to the mighty wrestler with a heart of gold. Very first tekken fanfic on this site! Finally complete! ^-^
1. The Beginning of a Dynasty

Namco copyrights Tekken. Armor King, King, King 2 and Ogre are property of Namco. All other characters are creations from my own imagination or are nameless characters from the Tekken story. Though most of this story is based on the Tekken story line some of the story was fabricated to fill in holes in the original plot. 

# Tekken:

## The Royal Bloodline

### Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Dynasty

As he stepped forward into the arena, he noticed his hand was trembling. Never had he felt such emotions inside of him...rage...fear...hatred...determination...worry. A drop of sweat falls from his brow as he saw a silhouette. Slowly arise before him...murderer.

  


***

It all started so long ago; well over twenty years. A priest was exploring the southern regions of the South American Rainforest on a missionary expedition, when he happened to hear the scream of a young child. Quickly he took off toward the direction in which he heard the cry, hacking away at the vegetation with his machete as best he could. Upon arrival, he saw a large jaguar growling ferociously at a young girl. It was crouching low, its muscles tensing in his back legs...the pounce position!!!

  


He had to act fast. He charged as fast as he could towards the animal and, upon mid pounce, tackled it to the ground, simultaneously piercing its ribcage and heart with his machete. He heard the big cat cry out in pain...one last exhale...and silence. Upon seeing this, the girl darts out into the forest. "You're welcome" he mumbles as she quickly vanishes into the fauna. It was just then that he realized that he had wandered off the trail.

  


He looked to the left, to the right, and behind. 'Now which way did I get here anyhow?' he wondered. As he pondered his next move rustle came from the left of his current position. He didn't like the looks of this. Then out of the forest came...the girl? "Well did you run off..." Other people came out of the trees behind her. "...to?"

  


They all gazed upon the fallen jaguar...then him. One of then stepped forward to him. 'What's all this about?' the priest wondered. The man then pulled him towards him and gave him a large hug. "Thank you sir" he said. The priest then felt silly about worrying over this confrontation. "It's alright" he replied.

  


"Come with us." the man beckoned. "We must reward you." "No, really it's alright. I'm just glad I got here before..." "Please, sir" he interrupted "your kindness must not go unrewarded." Out of politeness, he decided he should follow.

  


After walking for what seemed a bit over an hour, they finally reach their destination. It was a village with a very large and ancient looking temple. Two ferocious looking jaguar statues stood guard in front of the temple each with emerald colored eyes and curled up lips. They looked as though they meant business. 

  


The priest could only look on in awe over beauty of this majestic temple. Upon entering the temple he saw jaguars in pouncing stance painted upon the walls. He hoped that he wasn't going to be punished for his earlier actions in the jungle seeing how sacred an animal they must have been to this tribe.

  


An elderly man was praying before an even larger jaguar statue inside. This statue had true emeralds for eyes, jade carved paws, and ivory fangs: an overwhelming creature indeed. The man turned toward the priest and smiled softly. "I've heard of your brave deed earlier today. I'm forever in debt to you, for my granddaughter is all the world itself to me."

  


'His granddaughter?' the priest thought. "It's fine. I love kids and just being there for her is enough to satisfy me." The old man reached out for his hand "But I insist. You sir have saved the life of the future leader of the Jagurandi." 'Wow, who knew" the priest thought to himself. "In that case sir I have the honor of being the one to have that title put upon my very character. There is no material possession that can make up for that." 'He is truly pure of heart.' Thought the elder 'He is worthy.' With that the old man pulled out a bag made of jaguar skin and hands it to the priest. "Take this" he insists "I know that it belongs with you." The priest couldn't turn him down. "Thank you" he says politely. "I trust your judgment."

  


"I do not!" growled a dark menacing voice. The priest turned to see a dark looming figure standing in the passageway. He stood about 6ft tall with a large, muscular build. He wore black chest armor, black pants, and a pair of black iron boots. His uniform resembled that of a dark, medieval knight... with one exception. A snarling, dark, gray jaguar mask covered his face. "Do you know what you're doing, or have you gone senile?"

  


"What gives you the right to speak that way to me? Get out of here, before I take yours instead." 'Mask?' the priest wondered. He then opened the fur bag to find a mask near identical to the one the stranger was wearing, with regular jaguar coloration. The stranger gripped his fist. "I hope you appreciate the gift you've been given infidel. You certainly don't deserve it." And with that he turned and walked out.

  


"Such hatred dwells within his heart. I should have never given him the dark mask. All it has given him is anger and physical power." The old man shook his head. "He had so much potential."

  


That night as the priest left the village to return home he tried on the mask. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. "Take that off, you peasant!!!" It was the stranger. He spun around to face him. "TAKE IT OFF!!!" He charged toward the priest. Just then the mask fused with him. He and the mask became one and with the union came a surge of extreme power.

  


He grabbed the warrior and threw him over his shoulder. "It is a pity," the dark one growled, "such an exceptional mask has to be desecrated by your blood." "We shall see about that sir." He replied. Once again the dark one charged. The priest grabbed him by his neck and tossed him using his own weight against him. He fell face first into a pile of firewood. 

  


That did it! He got up and quick as jungle cat he pounced on his back, trying to pull the mask off himself. In a frantic attempt to get him off the priest flailed his arms, only succeeding at making himself lose his balance. Falling forward on his chest, him and his adversary were momentarily knocked senseless. It was in this brief moment that the priest remembered his machete. He reached for it and as soon as he brought it out it was instantly slapped away from him. It was knocked away hard enough that it was flung into the branches of a nearby tree.

  


"Cowardice, mongrel!!!" the dark one roared "You dare bring your weapon into our fight? Have you no honor?" He grabbed him by his neck and, as if he had no weight to him pulled over top of him. Holding the priest over him, one hand on his neck and one on his back he tensed up his muscles and launched him forward. The priest flew for 7 feet and landed on his back roughly. He groaned slightly with pain. 

  


"Get up! Face me! I wish to see the life fade from your eyes." The dark one walked towards him slowly. Quickly the priest struggled to his feet. He limped over toward the nearest tree to catch his breath. The warrior walked over to him and looked upon him. "You truly are as pathetic as I first thought you to be." He grabed his neck at a speed so fast the impact itself seemed it would break any normal persons' neck instantly.

  


Upon the impact the trees branches shook slightly jarring the machete loose from its sure hold. It slowly started to slide out.

  


"Now, priest, it seemed like the most opportune time for you pray to your god for a miracle." His grip slowly started to tighten. As the warriors grip tightened on the priest's neck, the priest slowly started blacking out. 'Oh God, please don't let it end this way. I promise to live my life in charity for another chance.'

  


As though it were an instantaneous answer to his prayer, the blade slipped from the branches of the tree and down towards the two below. The cold steel blade parted the air as it fell to make its mark parting a red trail down the dark one's face, slicing into his left eye.

  


With agony and rage the stranger released his grip from the priest, to fully tend to his bloodied eye. The strangled man collapsed to the ground oblivious to the situation at hand. All he knew was he was breathing... and that was a good thing. He then noticed his rival howling and cursing in terrifying howl of pain. "I only did what you told me to." The priest reminded him and with that he trudged out into the forest. He then heard a scream of anger at such an intensity he never heard before..."COWARD!!!!"

  


***

Two years had passed. The mask had turned into an invaluable asset to the priest. Since the night he fought with the dark one, he had hungered for the power he felt from the mask. He trained with it, day and night. He had to increase its power meaning that he himself had to become more powerful as well. Little did he know that little by little the power itself started to consume at his soul. He started to become the mask.

  


The priest eventually decided he would take a break from his mission of spirituality to put his new, found strength to use. And what better way to test out his strength than professional wrestling?

  


As the priest stepped into the ring for the first time, he felt his heart beat harder and his body charge. He had gained more then 20 pounds of pure muscle since his last fight with the mask The mask was ready for blood. His opponent stepped forward. He called himself the Beast. He stood 5' 10" at 220lbs. He was a large built man, with both muscle and a gut. "Yer outta yer league kid." He sneered a grin of self-assurance. "Don't be too sure of yourself sir. You don't want to be the one to jinx yourself." The rage within him built. He felt like an animal...a jaguar on the hunt.

  


When the bell sounded he leapt forward. The two circled one another, sizing one another up for their first move. Only one may be victorious. The first to attack was the Beast. He charged forward towards the masked newcomer. At the last moment the priest dodged the attack and let him hit the ropes. Upon hitting them he was launched back to him right into a clothesline. The Beast fell back on the mat holding his neck in agony. The priest walked forward and pulled up the collapsed man to his feet. Then using his shoulder and the man's girth, he turned around and picked him upon his shoulder. He then flipped his body in front of him and performed a piledriver (Holding his body towards him head pointed downward, then dropping to the ground in the sitting position while the opponents head is practically absorbing the fall), knocking the Beast unconscious. The referee came in to count out. "One...two...three!" The priest had won.

  


The priest stood with his foot upon the fallen wrestler. "I AM THE KING...OF ALL BEASTS." He roared with triumph, " I AM THE KING!!!" The crowd roared back with cheers and boos alike. They loved him. They hated him. He never felt so powerful. He loved it. He truly was...King.

  


After a while and many winning matches Kings income started to boom. Never had he ever imagined what kind of wealth and power the mask would bring. It became his new face. He never went anywhere without it. Nothing mattered to him any longer all he wanted now was to become stronger. He had completely forgotten his faith and was looking out for only one person...himself.

  


It was that way until the night after his winning championship match. He had emerged victorious and after the crowd had all went home. He was leaving the locker rooms only to find a small boy and his sister searching though the stands. The boy looked around 12 years old and the girl possibly 8. Both were terribly thin and dressed in dirty, ragged clothing. 'What the devil are they up to?' King asked himself. He walked over to them quietly to remain unnoticed. The boy beamed "Hey, I found half a hot dog. And some popcorn." His sister jumped up "I've found more than half a soda" she cheered.

  


It broke Kings heart to see these kids live this way. He walked over to them "What are you kids doing here." The kids jumped with startle then coward with fear. "Please Mr. King sir" the boy pleaded "we didn't mean any harm." "Do not fear me kids I'm here to help you." "How? Will you place me in an orphanage? I'd rather live on the street." The boy's words shocked him. "So long as we have each other and keep our faith I know the God is on our side. No matter what obstacles cross our path."

  


King was moved boy the boys faith. It finally dawned upon him how selfishly he had been living his life. He had broken the promise he made in the forest. It was then and there that he had decided his path in life. "Kids come with me, I'm taking you to a place where you will never be neglected again." Three of them went home together that night; the boy, the girl, and the priest. King didn't die...he regained his soul.

  


***

With his wealth from fighting King established his own orphanage. Within a year he had over 30 kids living comfortably within it. He also tried his best to keep the children in it happy and visited them as often as he had time for them. He loved the kids and loved making them happy. Though he tried not to play favorites, he couldn't help but care most for the boy who changed his life forever.

  


On one of his visits to the orphanage the kids asked him if they could see him fight. "You know I don't want you kids influenced by what I do. I never want any of you to follow my choice of career. It's too dangerous." "But King, just one time, pleeeeaaase." "No and that's final." The kids were disappointed, but most understood. Not including King's boy. He was determined to see him fight.

  


That night he didn't know whom it was that he was supposed to fight. His agent said it was an anonymous wrestler...one no one ever seen before. "Well whoever this guy is I'm sure I can take him. I have more than 30 little voices cheering me on at home." He didn't admit it, but he was nervous. He had a bad feeling about this match and couldn't help but sense that something evil was near.

  


As he stepped into the ring he realized that the feeling was getting stronger. The crowd started to yell and boo as his opponent entered the arena. He lurched forward towards the ring giving the crowd a thumb down. His metal boots clanked as he marched on. That was when King saw the face of terror itself. It was gray tinted with black spots. King knew this face well, but it was different this time. It had a deep gash across its left eye. The Dark Warrior!

  


Authors Note: King and Armor King have always been my favorite Tekken characters. I was truly disappointed to learn that they were hardly even in the Anime. The story of King, King 2, and Armor King has always interested me, but I never got to know the true full story. This is just my adaptation to the vague storyline behind the bond of these characters.


	2. A Dark Knight in the Kings Court

**Namco copyrights Tekken. Armor King, King, King 2 and Ogre are property of Namco. All other characters are creations from my own imagination or are nameless characters from the Tekken story. Though most of this story is based on the Tekken story line some of the story was fabricated to fill in holes in the original plot.**

# Tekken:

## The Royal Bloodline

  


### Chapter 2: A Dark Knight in the Kings Court

It was the dark warrior of the Jaguradi. Besides the gain of physical mass he was just the same as King last remembered. He still wore the same armor, and grey mask. However there was now a deep red gash running down his face. "I've awaited the day that I finally could resume our battle, infidel." He growled. "Now we may have a fair fight… one which shall prove your inferiority." King couldn't help, but shudder slightly "How did you find me?" he growled back. "It wasn't difficult. Your name is quite popular. Since you do misuse the mask for personal benefit, I planned to destroy in a way most fitting to you… in the ring."

  


As the two in the ring prepared for the bell, a young figure ran through the bleachers in silence. He was determined to watch king win. But something stopped him dead in his tracks. "Whoa! No way!" He stared into the ring in disbelief. "King has an evil twin?" He had to get a better look.

  


"Ding!" …the bell sounded…the match began. The two stood fast, sizing one another up for their next attack. Then out of nowhere the dark one leaped into the air clutching his fists together as one. His fists flamed from the bringing them down upon King, knocking him to the mat. 'The knuckle bomb? He uses my own moves against me.' King shakes it off and gets back up. "I will make you pay for the humiliation you have put me through." "What did I ever do to you?" King asks.

  


The stranger points at his eye, and without warning he boots King in the gut. "I'd think it would be for your benefit if you fought back, infidel. You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans now would you?" King staggers back and clutches his stomach. The dark one was right, not yet had he taken the offensive in the whole match. He quickly regains his balance and performs a Jaguar Leap (leaps forward and tackles enemy) knocking his opponent down.

  


"You're pretty good..," the dark one replies. "But not good enough!" With that he kicked King in the shin, knocking him down to the mat. "Man, can't you come up with anything on your own?" King asked as he got up. "You steal my moves and use over done clichés!" "How bout I show you something new then?" asks the warrior, "The taste of defeat!"

  
  


As the two struggled in the ring, a kid hurried to the center, ducking and dodging his way to the ring. 'Man I gotta get a better view. But I cant let King see me or I'm dead.' He looked up just in time to catch King performing a clothesline on his darker self. "Yeah! Kick his ass!" he yelled, then he ducked back and covered his mouth. 'Oops, I better keep my voice down.' He then continued his trek to the front row.

The two in the ring continued to fight with incredible force. "You have disgraced the mask with your own selfish desire for wealth and power. I must avenge my tribe and take back what is truly ours." "I no longer fight for myself. I…" "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!" The dark one blasted forward at a full speed towards King. "King look out!" yells a small voice. King recognizes the voice instantly and turns to see one of his kids by the ring. 'Oh crap!' the boy thinks. 'Oh shit!' King thinks. He never saw the armored warrior as he plowed over him knocking him out for the count.

King lay there in a daze as the world around him spun around him like a mad carousel. He was too out of it to even realize his own defeat. The boy ran up to the ring "Oh my gosh! King!!!" He ran up to see his friend, only to King sprawled out on the mat. "No…King?" "Well now," a deep growling voice said, "what do we have here?" The boy turned to see Kings opponent stepping down from the ring. "Are we disappointed in today's outcome?" "You big jerk! That was a cheap shot."

"Perhaps," he growled to the boy, "but what is one less paycheck to a rich man? It's not like he wont get it back the next time he battles." The boy stepped up to the warrior. "You know nothing about King! You probably took one look at him and became so full of jealousy, you refused to let yourself know him." At this the dark one grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and lifted him up so that he was on the tips of his toes. "You dare speak to me this way after the beating you seen me dish out to your idol? What does that weak little insect have that I could possibly wish I had…Money…Fame? None of that means anything to me."

The boy shuddered, slightly, but withheld his fear. "Try love… and a family. He's not my real father, or any of the kids' real father, but he sure couldn't possibly love us any less than the real thing." Just then a tired voice came from the ring. "Oh… my head…you put him down…or…*groan*"

The dark one let his grip loosen and the boy fell to his feet. He immediately ran to the side of the ring to aid his friend in walking to the locker rooms. At that moment the dark warrior had nothing to say. All he could do was watch as the two walked out of the roaring arena, into the hall.

  


***

  


King sat there in the quiet of the locker room. It was his first defeat and he never felt so low as he did then. His boy sat beside him, also quiet…until… "I'm sorry" he whispered. 

King looked over to him. "It's alright" he replied, then faced forward. Again there was silence. "I'm also sorry I made you lose tonight." "That wasn't your fault" he replied, this time without turning to him. "The only thing that upsets me is that you had to be here to see it." The boy turned toward him. "But King, you're the best I wanted to see you in action." "I never want you to idolize me." He said, his voice much sterner now. "Why, King?" "Never! I'm not anyone's idol!" He then realized the fear in the boy's eyes and it had dawned upon him that he was yelling. "I'm sorry. What I do is what I choose to do. I want you to choose your own path. One less dangerous." "I want to be just like you." "NO! I'm telling you now that the path I have taken is one that I am not proud of."

King props his elbows on his knees and cups his hands together. "At one time I too lived on the streets. I was like you; homeless, broke, young, and alone. However I didn't have the faith that you have. I was a criminal. I stole from homes, and people walking down the street." He turns to the boy with sadness in his eyes. "I've even taken the life of a man before." A look of terror and disbelief sets on the boy's face. He can sense the shame in Kings heart as he turns away from him to continue. "It was one winters night that turned my path straight."

"I was delivering stolen goods to a local pawn shop for cash when another thief ran into me. He had a gun…I had pure madness and stubbornness. We started to duke it out but he grabbed his gun and shot me in the gut. He took all of my loot and left me for dead. Fortunately for me I was near church and a kind priest took me to a hospital to have me fixed up. I never had anyone care for me as much as that priest did. He taught me the scripture and gave me food and shelter. When he died I took to priesthood and that is what led me here."

The boy grinned at King fully. "I think that besides the rocky beginning, you are the greatest most giving person I've ever known. And please forgive me when I say I still want to be like you." Kings eyes began to tear up as he reached over to hug him. "Thank you for being you." The boy whispered. "Same here." King said back.

  


***

  


Later that night King was getting ready to go home. His boy had already left without him, because of a meeting King had to attend with his manager. "I didn't know," a voice said. King looked around but saw no one. Then out of the darkness the dark one stepped out towards him. King put up his guard but the dark one didn't attack. He held out an old newspaper. It had a picture of King standing in front of the orphanage on it. "I assumed that you were using the mask for personal gain. I knew nothing of the orphanage." He threw it down on floor in front of him so it faced king. King looked up into his dark face.

"Actually you were right. I used the mask to help myself. That was until the boy your met by the ring made me see my wrong doing." They both stood there silent at first, then the dark warrior stepped forward. King flinched slightly but realized that his hand was stretched out towards him. "You are very weak and it disgusts me, but your heart is indeed pure. I wish to settle a truce." King was overwhelmed. The evil warrior of the Jagurandi wanted peace! King stepped forward and gripped his hand. "You must understand, however" the dark one added, "this handshake doesn't mean that we won't meet again in the ring." "I understand" The dark one grinned (a somewhat disturbing grin but one with good intentions) and then turned to the darkness from whence he came.

  


***

  


It was a little over a month since the last time King saw the warrior. He was at the orphanage, playing hide and seek with the younger children, when a knock came from the door. King answered it and to his surprise it was the warrior. "Hello weakling." He greeted King. He could tell he was trying to be funny. He was mostly astonished at his bold and outright humor, being that the little time they had been on good terms, they never saw one another. "Nice to see you too." The warrior entered the door holding a flyer. "The Iron Fist Tournament," he announced holding up the paper, "only world's greatest fighters may attend." "In that case why are you telling me?" King jeered. "I have no idea." The warrior responded, straight faced. "But anyway, it's being held by Heihachi Mishima." "A friend of yours?" 

"I knew his father. He was a good man." The two sat down on a nearby couch, brushing away whatever small toys were upon it. "The winner shall receive a large reward. Are you interested?" "Yeah, it will be a great chance to strengthen my skills and coordination." At that point, the sister of Kings boy came up to them. "You're not seeking!" she complained. "No, I'm waiting for you to come out of hiding." He picked up the girl and lifted her up high. "GOTCHA!!!" She giggled wildly. "No fair that's cheating" 

Then she looked over at the warrior. "Are you Kings brother?" "No, I am not." "Oh…You two look just alike." King set her down on the floor. "I know!" she exclaimed, "You must be his knight!" "…knight?" "Yeah! You're a knight in shining armor." "No offense, but I am no ones knight." "Well…then you can be a King too. The Armored King." "…Armored King, huh?" The girl grinned and nodded.

"Alright," the warrior crossed his arms and stood up straight and proud, "I am Armor King." The girl ran over and hugged him. It was a strange new thing to Armor King. Never had he met someone who didn't cower in fear at first confrontation. He looked over to King who could only smile at the scene that was taking place before him. 

"Well I gotta go now. I'm it. Bye Armor King." With that she ran off to find the others. King turned to Armor King and said, "awwww, aint you da' big ol' softy?" Armor King wrinkled his nose baring his fangs "Don't push it weakling."

  


***

  


It was the first day of the actual tournament. All of the other matches he has been in had led up to this… his final test of strength. He had left the orphanage in the hands of one of his trusted associates, Leslie. And beg as he did, King wouldn't allow his boy to come with him. 

"Do you think they'll be OK without me?" He nervously asked his companion. "Quit worrying," he replied, "you sound like an old woman." 'Armor King is right' King thought 'I should have more faith in Leslie. Besides this Tournament is going to require my full attention.' They were taken to his first match in the US by means of a private jet. There they were to face a hotheaded American fighter by name of Paul Phoenix.

When they landed in Chicago, they saw a parked limo awaiting their arrival. "That's just like Heihachi. Always showy about his wealth." Armor King mumbled. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the two warriors. "Thank you." said King. The driver nodded and got back into the driver's side.

They were then dropped of in front of an old run down building. "Hmm, now what?" King asked. The driver pointed to the roof. "Your challenger awaits up there." Armor King curled back his lip and exposed his fangs further. "All of this trouble for a five scrap?" "Patience O Dark-one." King replies. "It's all about atmosphere."

"Atmosphere…heh…in my day it was all about the fight itself. We took no notice to the 'scenery'." 

"You sound like an old man."

Armor narrows his eyes at King. Then he grins a slight smile. "Lets go." They started up the fire escape. Upon reaching the top they were greeted by a tall, lanky man. He was dressed like a biker, leather jacket, black denim pants, black boots, and leather fighting gloves. The one thing that caught Kings eye however was his hair. It was blonde and stood strait up on end like a chef's hat. 'He must crave attention.' King thought inwardly.

"The names Phoenix." The man greeted, "My friends call me Paul." He put out his hand, which was instantly gripped by Kings. " I plan to win this. No hard feelings I hope." "None" King replied. "Especially since it is I who shall win." 

"Oh, your that confident are you?"

"Indeed, sir. In fact, how would you like to make a wager?"

Paul's eyes narrow. "Shoot."

"Since your money doesn't interest me how about this…if you win, you see my true face. But if I win, you shave your head."

Paul frowns, "Don't sound very decent to me"

"If you're so sure of yourself then you have nothing to worry about. Besides aren't you the least bit curious what the South American, unknown wrestler, King, may look like?" 

Paul stands there pondering it for a bit, then grips Kings hand again. "Deal."

"Alright," King replies "Lets go." Armor King sits back as the two ready themselves for the battle. 'This should be entertaining.' The two stand face to face in ready stance. "Ready?" Paul asks. King nods. "Fight!" The two approached one another. Paul high kicked him to the face. King stumbled back from the blow, only to be grabbed and thrown in the opposite direction. 'Great, a judo specialist. I'll need to outwit him if I plan to win.' As Paul approached him again King, still laying on his back kicked him in the shin. When he bent over, King got up quickly, latched onto him, and performed a powerbomb attack, grabbing him around the waist from in front, picking his body up into the air, feet up and dropping him down on his head and neck. 

"Ahhh damn," Paul groaned, holding the back of his neck. He got back up to his feet again and tried to get a hold of King. Instead King backed out of his grip and popped him in the jaw with a powerful upper cut…the perfect opening for a juggling combo. As Paul's body flew helplessly in the air, King kept him up with a good seven punches and three kicks. After he fell back down to the ground Paul limbered back up to his feet. Woozy from the combo he was met from above with a knuckle bomb. He collapsed to the ground. Paul had it. 

"You win," Paul admitted. He looked up to see King offer his hand to him. "The bet is off" King said, "keep your hair." Paul grinned at him as he took his hand. As the two masked warriors headed back to the limo, Armor turned to King and mumbled something to him.

"I still think He'd look better without the hair."

  


***

  


The journeyed the world together. King faced every challenger and had ended every match in victory. It was now time for him to face his ultimate challenge. For this they had to travel to a secluded island in the Far East. The island was covered mostly with tropical foliage, to hide away the Mishima coliseum. As their jet landed on the landing pad, Armor turned to King. "I have to leave you temporarily. The guards will show you in." King looked to him in confusion. 'What is he up to?' King was showed to his dressing room by the guards. He could hear the immense crowd roaring madly… some cheering his name…others chanting some other indecipherable name.

As King geared up he felt like he was being watched. He turned to his right…then his left. He saw a shadow move quickly across the door. He could feel its evil…it chilled him. Then from the opposing direction moved another figure, which stopped in front of the doorway. A tall Asian man dressed in a purple suit. His jet-black hair was slicked to the back like the crowning feathers on a strange bird and his eyebrows were thick and pointed. He leered at King with a deep evil in his eyes and a cold scowl on his face. Then as quickly as he appeared, he moved on. 'What the hell?' King thought. The phrase "What from hell" may have been more appropriate, however.

As King prepared to step into the arena, he started the feel nervous. 'This is it.' King thought, 'the last three contenders.' He took in a deep breath and stepped forward into the arena. Low and behold who waited for him in the circle. "Ahhh, good to see you old fool." Shouted Armor King. "You again?" King was amazed. 

"But the other fights…when did you compete?"

"Long before you did my friend. In fact it was a bit before you even got word of this. I just wanted to surprise you."

"That you did." King assured. 

"Well, all pleasantries aside for now. I will not be easy on you."

"Nor I on you." King replied. 

The Dark one grinned. 

The bell sounded.

  
  
  
**Note**: I am aware that there are other stories out there about King and Armor King that are very different from my own version. Simply put, I have read these and like them a lot, but choose to use my own imagination ^_^. Im not writing this story acurately (that would be near impossible), but from what I know of the story and what ideas pop into my own imagination. Thankies :D. **BTW** Don't blame me for the unrealistic thought of keeping a persons body twirling in the air using punches and kicks. If you've played Tekken that's just how it is.


	3. The Fall of an Empire

Chapter 3: The Fall of an EmpireNamco copyrights Tekken. Armor King, King, King 2 and Ogre are property of Namco. All other characters are creations from my own imagination or are nameless characters from the Tekken story. Though most of this story is based on the Tekken story line some of the story was fabricated to fill in holes in the original plot.  


Tekken: The Royal Bloodline Chapter 3: The Fall of an Empire 

It was a beautiful spring day. The grass was as green as ever, the sky was clear and blue as the boundless sea. A quaint little orphanage filled with singing and laughing children was the only sound to be heard for miles on. It was once an old chapel, but nonetheless it was a quaint little structure, made of red brick, with a clock and a bell tower. Inside the children played and cheered. Not one of them ever had a sad face, but if they did it wasn't for very long.

That is except for one boy. This boy sat in front of the window. He sat there everyday, watching... waiting… for his hero to come back. That day was no different. Leslie was heartbroken to see him sitting there. He wouldn't play… he wouldn't laugh. He would only sit…and stare.

"Come on now" Said Leslie, "don't you want to have fun with the other kids." 'How could she ever understand' the boy thought, 'I'm the oldest one here. What fun is it to hang out with little kids? Besides all I want is for King to come back. Only he could ever understand me.' "No, that's alright" He said to her. She smiled softly and left him to himself. It had been close to a month and a half since King left for the tournament and just that long since he been in that spot. He'd only move if ever needed to eat or use the bathroom, but otherwise there he stayed. It was near lunchtime and he had started to feel hungry, when he saw a figure coming towards the orphanage. He was tall, muscular and dressed in a blue dress shirt, a red tie, white slacks with white suspenders, and … a jaguar mask? 

"HE'S HERE!!! KING'S HOME, EVERYBODY!!!" All of the children turned to the window. It was true! King was home!

'Its good to be home.' thought King, as he stepped toward the small chapel. The bells began to sound loudly as though announcing his arrival to the world. As he marched proudly to the orphanage a swarm of happy children surrounded him. They all hugged him and laughed and welcomed their surrogate father. As he stood there looking down at them, patting them all on the head. And greeting each by their name.

Then the boy that he missed the most ran up to greet him. "King! I'm so glad you're here!" "I too am glad to be home." he looks about the children scanning their individual faces and looks back to his boy. " Where is your sister? I wanted to say hello to her as well, but she seems to be missing." With that question the children seemed to grow a bid sullen. The boy especially. "Didn't they tell you? While you were away, she was adopted." Kings heart sank at the sound of this. "She wanted to say goodbye first," the boy continued, "but they insisted on taking her home with them."

King felt the tears in his eyes well up but he held them back. "I'm happy for her. She finally has a family of her own." He looked ahead of him and motioned for the orphanage. "Come on kids. Let's go in now its time for lunch." At once all of the kids ran back into the orphanage…all but the boy. "Are you OK King?" King looked up at him, "Ill be fine. I just need some time to think." The boy understood and ran in to catch up with the others.

King wasn't OK. He wanted to see the girl once again. He wanted the chance to say goodbye. He wished that he hadn't gone to the tournament. But he knew that the girl had a family now and that she finally had the chance to have a mother and father of her own. Sure he missed her, but he wouldn't allow himself to go on moping about the one thing that he built the orphanage for in the first place. The only thing that made him sad was never being there to say goodbye.

"King!"

He looked up to see his boy.

"Come on! We're having stew! You want some?"

King smiled. "Sure thing kid"

With that he walked into the chapel to join the rest of the kids for lunch.

***

Two years had passed. With the money from the tournament King had rebuilt the orphanage into a log cabin house. He refurbished it with comfortable beds, soft chairs and couches, and a huge playroom filled with toys, 3 televisions, and 2 video game consoles for each television. He also had enough money to keep the kids very well fed.

He was watching the children play video games one night when he heard a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' he thought in a sarcastic tone. When he opened the door Armor King charged in. "..Come in" King said as he saw the dark one pass him. "You have missed a lot my friend" said Armor King. "What is it?" King asked in a more serious tone.

"Kazuya had tried to kill his father." King looked at him in bewilderment. "And that's not all. From what I've heard Haihachi is still alive and Kazuya is holding another Tournament of the Iron Fist."

King remembered Kazuya. He still remembered seeing his cold dark eyes staring into him. He shuddered at the thought.

Armor King looks at him holding another invitation in his hand. "You have once again been invited to go. Do you wish to join me?" King takes the paper and looks down at it. 'The last time I went I missed the adoption of one of my favorite children. Dare I do it again?' He ponders hard and long about it, but a hand on his shoulder breaks his concentration.

It was that of his boy, who was now 15 and still not adopted. He now had very little chance of being adopted now that he was past 13 years old, so he took it upon himself to help the staff with the other children. "Don't worry King. We can handle it." 

With a sudden rush of relief coming over him he accepted the invite. "Good" said Armor King, "Pack your bags. We'll be leaving in two days."

  


***

  


The tournament seemed to get harder the second time around. All of his former opponents must have been training much harder. One of his hardest opponents was a cybernetic being by the name of Jack.

As King neared the ring he saw Jack lumber towards him. "What in the world is that thing?" He asked Armor. "That is Jack. A cyborg built for military purposes. They must be testing its skill out in the Tourney to see if its worth it's double AA's." King looks to Armor King. "And they allow him to fight?" Armor looks back. "If they allow a Raptor and a Kangaroo, then I'm not surprised." King gives a further confused look but figures that he's better off not knowing.

"Ready to commence battle mode. Prepare yourself human." 

King looks at he walking trash compactor "Shall I count off?"

"As you wish."

King gets into his battle pose. "Ready?" The robot stand firm. "FIGHT!"

Jack lifts into the air. "What the...that thing can fly?" King asks in confusion. The large robot then lands on top of him crushing him under his weight. "Urrg, get off me!" he pushes the cyborg off of him, and jumps back to his feet. Then he grabs him and hoists him over his head. "My gosh you're heavy!" He throws him as best he can and charges towards him at full speed. The robot then suddenly starts to spark and electrocutes King the second he touches him.

"You are outdone human. My superior technological strength and cunning 300% more efficient." King slowly rises up from the ground. "I'm not down yet, Mr. Roboto. I'm not giving up until I can fight no more." "As you wish human." The cyborg then slams him on his left shoulder with a heavy swipe of its fist, then the right, and finally brings his fist up to pound the top of his head. However, King steps over to the right to evade his final blow and kicks it in its side. The borg crumples to the side of impact and king grabs it around the waist to flip it over. He lets out a deep groan and lifts it into the air and drops down to perform a piledriver.

The cyborg starts to get up but is met with a swift convict kick in the jaw and a leg sweep. The mechanical foe falls to the ground and King backs up to prepare for retaliation. It sparks a bit, then finally announces, "Transfer error... Mission is a failure... You…win."

King leaps into the air and lands in a crouching position. His arms before him and his hands like claws, he growls in celebration. However, little did he know his victory would be sided by tragedy. 

A man runs to the side of the ring and whispers into Armor Kings ear. A look of disappointment and sadness washes over his face. King looks over in confusion. "What is it friend?" Armor looks over to him. "There is trouble at the orphanage. One of the children...they are in the hospital."

One couldn't possibly understand the pain King felt within his heart. The humiliation, the worry, the regret…no one could relate to the pain he was feeling right now. As he sat in the cool hospital room he held the small child's hand in his. One of the helpers at the orphanage stood beside him. "…He ...just…we didn't know…King I'm sorry." King said nothing he sat perfectly still, he only sat there staring at the little body lying on the bed.

The quiet in the room was cold and unsettling. The sound of metallic clanking started to approach their room. The door opened revealing the dark warrior himself. As h entered the room he looked down at King, then turned to the man with him. "I think it would be best if you left the room for a while." The helper nodded and headed out the door.

Armor King stood by Kings side. "They say he slipped out during dinner. He ran into the street without looking." Armor King looked upon his comrade. "I'm sorry. The pain must be horrible." King looked to the floor. "You have no idea." He whispered as he held back his tears. "I should have stayed here with him. I could have prevented this." All of a sudden the machines started to beep frantically. King's head shot up, "What…what's happening? What's going on." The doctors charged into the room. "Please sir you must leave." King stood up, "NO! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!" Armor King placed his hand on Kings shoulder but King flung it off. "Come on, let these people do their work." Armor King said. With one last glare at the doctors, and a sigh of regret, King followed Armor King outside of the room. 

They sat out in the lobby, awaiting the doctor's word on the small boy. Kings boy sat before him in silence, while Armor King stood at his side. When the doctor came in King nearly leaped out of his seat. "What's the word? How is he doing?" The doctor removed his spectacles and wiped eyes with his thumb and forefingers. "There is no easy way for me to tell you this, sir, so Ill have to be blunt." He placed his glasses back upon his face gently, then crossed his arms. "The boy didn't make it." 

King's heart felt as though it had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on. He collapsed back into his chair. "…I'm sorry." Said the doctor, "We did all we could to revive him." King put his hands on his head. He began to weep loudly. His boy runs over to his side, "King I…" King pushed him away violently. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU DID THIS!!!" King grabbed him up by his collar and shook him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM!!!" he roared. The boy shook with fright. 

Slowly his grip faded and he let go of the boy. He started to cry again, "Its not your fault." He whispered. He then turned to the Armor King. "Its all my fault. I wasn't here to prevent this…and now…" he ripped his mask off and threw it at Armor King. "Keep it." He cried, "I'm not worthy of the mask." He turned toward the door. "I won't be needing it anyway. I QUIT WRESTLING!" With that he ran out the door. 

"KING!" cried his boy as he ran out behind him. "WAIT!!!" Armor King looked down at the mask he so wanted to have back in his possession. "You are not finished yet, King." He whispered. "You will not end it here." 

A year had passed, and King was never found. He wandered the streets, a homeless, nameless nobody. Using the money he begged for on the streets to buy booze. He had to kill the pain. He chose to drown it slowly. 

One night, in a drunken stupor he fell upon some garbage cans behind a local bar. He didn't bother to get back up. He lay there, quietly moaning and crying about his own disgust in himself. Suddenly the mask fell down in front of him. He looked up and saw Armor King standing before him. "Get up, you filthy worm!" he growled. King turned his head away. "Just let me die here. I don't want to go anywhere." Armor King kneeled before him. "Look at me." He demanded, "Look me in my good eye." When King looked up at him, Armor slapped him hard across the face. "LOOK AT YOURSELF!!! YOU REEK! YOU STUMBLE AROUND LOOKING TO GET DRUNK! WHAT KIND OF LIFE ARE YOU LEADING???" King looked back down in shame. 

"You have kids waiting for you at home. Have you given up on them as well?" 

"They deserve better than me." He replied.

Armor King got up. "You are so selfish. You gave up on your children, because you felt sorry for yourself, not because you think they deserve better." He turned away from King and started back down the alley. "If you truly cared for them, you be there for them this holiday." And with that he left King there to think on his words. The mask lay before him if he changed his mind.

It was Christmas time at the orphanage and the snow was falling gently to the ground. Leslie was putting up the tree and several of the children gathered around her begging to be the one who put the star on the top. "Please, Leslie, I wanna do it." "You did it last year. Its my turn." "No me!" She laughed as the children went around her. "How about this Ill give you each a star to hang on the tree. Everyone gets their own star." All the kids clapped and cheered at this decision. 

They never noticed the man with the orange yellow jaguar mask staring in awe as the children decorated the tree. "They don't need me here. They're happier without me." He said as he looked through the cabin window. He left his gifts for them on the steps of the porch then turned to leave back into the night he came from. It was then he heard giggling and turned to see where it came from. The children who were decorating the tree were outside and running towards him.

They jumped up and down with delight and all cheered at the sight of their beloved King. He smiled warmly as he exhaled clouds of steam. Leslie and his boy (now a young man) came out. "Welcome home, King" he said. King smiled and they all went back into the cabin for some warm apple cider.

***

It was in a far off country…in a small cabin out of reach with any civilization that the events took place that would destroy the life that they all knew. An evil so powerful that it only seeked out the strongest souls to feast upon.

A young man is practicing outside of the cabin, totally unaware of any dangers approaching. Slowly a chilling wind kicks up and the clouds above grow dark and menacing. His mother comes out. It is Jun Kazama.

"Jin, I want you to leave."

He turns to her and notices she is dressed in her battle uniform. "Mother? What's going on?" 

"There is no time for that now, just go. Run while you still can."

"No! Tell me what is happening!" he demands.

Suddenly an evil creature appears before them. Its eyes were a deep crimson and his skin, green as over ripened avocado. His clothing was like that of an ancient South American tribe. He was a most fearsome site.

"Jun Kazama?" He asks. Jun bows her head. "That is me. I am ready." Jin stands in front of her. "Get out of here demon! You leave my mother alone." The monster looks down upon him. "Do not get yourself killed boy. You are barely worth the effort." Jin clenches his fists. "ILL SHOW YOU!"

He charged full speed towards the creature, bringing his fist back behind him. Jun watches in terror. "JIN NO!" Too late. He swings back and socks him in the gut, but it has no effect on it. It frowns, "hmm…pathetic. I want nothing further to do with you." It grabs him up by his neck and throws him into the wall of the cabin, knocking him unconscious.

Jun shakes with anger and fear. "JIN!" The creature looks down upon her. "No need for concern. He is merely out cold." It stands in a battle pose. "Are you prepared?" Jun looks at the monster before her. She nods, "Yes, I am ready." The being grins. "Very well then." 

'Jin, I'm sorry. Please remember, my son…I love you very much.'

Jin awakens later to see that the monster and his mother have both vanished. "Mother? …MOTHER!!!!" He runs out of the yard and stares up into the unforgiving sky. "…mother…I will avenge you." 

***

King and Armor King were sitting at the table. They both sat there in silence over the recent news they have been given. King held his cup of long since cooled coffee, not intending on drinking it, but holding it anyway.

He had to break the silence. "She was such a gentle soul." Armor King looked over to him. "She was so in tune to nature and the goodness of the Earth itself." King continued. He looked over to Armor King in disbelief. "What form of evil could ever bring harm to one so pure?" Armor King looked away. "What ever it is…" he answered, "we must destroy it." King nodded. As they got up from the table, Kings surrogate son met them. He was now 24 years old and took over many of the responsibilities of the orphanage.

"King? Armor King? Where are you going?" He was almost tall enough to now look them in the eye. "We're on a personal mission. One of great danger." The young man stepped forward "Please take me with you. I want to help." Armor King approached him. "No, this is our doing. You must stay here and take care of the children. They need you." The young man had a look of worry on his face. He didn't like the thought of letting them go, but he felt he had no other choice. 

"I understand." He said. King placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're growing up to be a good man. I'll always be proud of you, my son." For some reason his words sounded too much like a goodbye. He did not take comfort in them. But he was thankful nonetheless. "Thank you King." He said. "And God be with you." King smiled as he and Armor King went off to find the demon.

It didn't take long for King to feel its presence. It loomed over them like a heavy rain drowning all life with a flood of terror. "Armor, I can sense it approaching in that direction." Armor King stepped before him. "Then lets go." He turned to King. "For Jun." "Yes, for Jun." As Armor King started forward he felt a sudden slam on the back of his head, sending him unconscious. King stepped away from his friend, unclenching his hands. "It was for your own good." He said as headed straight for the evil being.

King ran across a long stretch of field. It was shadowed over with dark menacing clouds and a cold wind blowing the grass so it was nearly matted to the ground. There stood the tall green skinned creature, which took the life of Jun. He stood there waiting for King to approach. "Another great warrior to satisfy my thirst." It said as he came near. "You have a soul with an amazing power." King frowned. "You have taken the lives of too many innocent people you demon. I have come here to end this madness."

The creature turns toward him completely. "You are very foolish to think you can't take me on alone." King stands in his battle ready position. "Are we gonna fight or what?" The creature smirked, "Very well, let us proceed."

Armor King slowly started to awaken. He then remembers the demon and frantically looks about him for King. "…King?" He then realized where he was. "…THE FOOL!" He runs to the direction King told him it was. A huge explosion arises over the horizon. "…no!" 

He arrives to see King laying in a deep hole in the ground. He is battered and bloody from the fight, almost completely lifeless. Armor runs to his side. "You idiot…you stupid fool. What have you done?" King smiles weakly. "He couldn't steal my soul. My Lord wouldn't allow it." Armor holds him in his arms. "Why did you do it? Why?" King coughs spitting up mouthfuls of blood. "What good is it to have both of us die? If one of us is to live…it should be the stronger…" King winces in pain. His body was covered with burns and he was losing much blood. "Armor King…tell the kids… I love them…and tell my son…I'm...sorry…"

Armor King bares his teeth, "DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU SAY GOODBYE!" King looks up at him with gentleness in his glossy eyes. " I'm sorry my friend…please…for..give…m..me…." A tear of regret fell from his eye, which now looked through him and his head fell limp. He gave his last breath and passed away. Armor King looked down at the body of his friend. He shook violently and tears streamed down his face for the first time in his life. He lifted his head to the sky and roared in a pain beyond physical. **" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

***

Armor King sat there in a cheap motel watching television. Beer bottles and pizza boxes littered the floor. It was a year and a half since he the day King died and he gave up on fighting. The mask of the Jagurandi was tattered and bloody, no longer of use to anyone. He flipped through the stations aimlessly when he came upon a wrestling show. It was a match between a bunch of amateurs; The Mangler and… King? Armor King stands up in shock and anger. The King on television wore a makeshift Jagurandi mask that was handmade.

"INFIDEL!!! WHO IS THIS DESICRATOR?" 

  


**_Authors note_**: Sorry it took me so long to write this. College has been running me ragged. Also this has to be the longest chapter (used quite a bit of the stuff online on this chapter). The next shall be the final chapter in the history of King. I'll try my best to make it a good one! ^-^ Thank you for your support! Your praises keep me motivated. 

  
  
btw: For those of you who know the story please dont say anything. Its a secret ^_-


	4. Heir to the Throne

**Namco copyrights Tekken. Armor King, King, King 2 and Ogre are property of Namco. All other characters are creations from my own imagination or are nameless characters from the Tekken story. Though most of this story is based on the Tekken story line some of the story was fabricated to fill in holes in the original plot. Mario and Bowser (though mentioned only briefly) are property of Nintendo.**  


**Tekken:**  
  
**The Royal Bloodline**  
  
**Chapter 4: Heir to the Throne**

At the fake Kings next match Armor King waited in the audience for him to come out and fight. He watched in embarrassment as the King imitator lost miserably, sneering at the thought of him ruining the true Kings good name. 

After the match he stormed into the locker room. There was the fake King getting his things together. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Armor King raged. He picked the wrestler up by his neck and slammed him into the lockers. "HOW DARE YOU BRING RUIN THE TRUE KINGS NAME? DO YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF HIM?" The fake King looked into his eyes. He answered in a soft shameful whisper.

"I bring no intentions of ruin to King's name…only honor. I...I wanted to…keep his name alive…and the others at the orphanage…need the money badly."

Armor King withdrew his grasp upon the man's neck. "Who are you? And what do you mean by 'the others at the orphanage'? "

The man pulled off his mask to show him his true face. "Its me Armor…Do you remember who I am?"

Indeed he did.

He was Kings adoptive son.

***

Together they went back to the orphanage where he still stayed. Armor King could see that the children weren't as joyful as they were before. In the span of time that he had been gone, more children had arrived but the same ones there before were still there.

"We've spent most of what's left of Kings funding on the expansion of our facility, but with more kids coming in our need for food and clothing has raised, along with our water, electricity, and other bills." The young man said.

Armor said nothing as he stood there watching the children play. Several of the recognized him right off and came over to greet him.

"I only put on the mask when things started to get really bad." He continued. " Charity funds, benefits, food and clothing drives…they just weren't enough. I thought it would be the answer to our problems, but…I'm just not good enough."

Armor stood in silence for a moment, thinking. "I can make you good enough." He said suddenly.

Those words instantly caught the young man's attention. 

Armor King turned to him and continued "But you will have to work for it."

"I'm willing to do anything." 

Armor King nodded. "With time…I WILL make you…the next King."

***

The next six months were filled with nothing, but intense training. Guided and lead on by Armor King, King's heir was built to become a champion. He worked out all day for hours at a time, till either he or the equipment could no longer take be pushed. They sparred with one another until they were covered in one-another's blood. In his own mind burning for the honor of being the next King.

It was all finally rewarded the day that Armor King came to the orphanage carrying with him a large duffel bag. "You have improved remarkably." He said as he placed the bag down before him. "So I have decided to present to you these gifts for your labors."

King's son knelt down and opened the bag. Inside was a full wrestlers uniform and not just one, but two jaguar masks. One identical to the mask king used to wear and the other identical to the mask of Armor King. It even had the red scarred eye.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the masks of the Jagarandi. These are authentic masks of my tribe and their powers will prove most valuable in your matches."

The young man looked up at Armor King. "Does…does that mean..?"

Armor King smiled. "You have earned your title as the new King."

King's eyes were filled with tears but he held them back. This moment was a proud one for him and he felt an overwhelming sense of joy. But as he stared at the masks before him he grew curious. 

"Armor…what happened that night when you and King left. What ever happened to king?"

Armor's smiled was wiped off instantly and he looked away.

"With time I shall tell you…but until that time comes…I cannot say."

Before the young King could say anything Armor bid him goodnight and walked out the door.

***

The new King took the world of wrestling by storm. His constant string of utter defeat had suddenly became overpowering success. His victories in the ring brought more than enough money to the orphanage with time. With Armor King always there at the side of the ring, he became as strong of a wrestler if not stronger then the previous King.

In his own mind however he still remained humble. He never let the power of the masks change him as it did when the original King first received his. He always considered himself as a shadow of the true King and in doing so, never became over confident or arrogant.

He soon made his way to the Slam Master Championship. There he was to face a wrestler who called himself the Rage. King was feeling pretty nervous. He never thought he would ever make it this far. He was sitting in the locker room shaking with anxiety. 

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and looked up to see Armor standing beside him.

Armor looked down at him "Don't be nervous kid. Today you can finally prove to them that you have what it takes."

King nodded, "I hope so."

"I know so."

King felt a gain of confidence as he neared entering the arena. The crowd was cheering him on and beckoning for his arrival. He had a long white cape draped over his shoulders, which flowed behind him as he walked towards the arena doors. Slowly his walk grew into a trot, which became a jog, then finally a full out rush. He burst out through the doors into the deafening arena and threw off his cape.

"I AM …THE KING!!!!!"

The crowd roared with excitement as he marched proudly to the ring. The Rage waited in his corner, grinning slightly. He donned a red and black mask, blue speedos, and black boots. "Prepare yourself…your about to get dethroned."

The bell sounded and the two circled one another. King looked at his opponent, sizing him up for his next move. By the ring Armor King stood watching silently. 

'If he wins…I know he will be prepared…I'll know...it is time.'

The Rage charged forward towards him and at the last moment he dodged the attack, spun around, and shoved him forward the ropes. Upon hitting them he was launched back to him right into a clothesline. The Rage fell back on the mat holding his neck in agony.

King grinned then looked over to Armor who stood beside the ring. He said nothing but gave a thumbs down…'Take him out'. King walked over to his opponent as he struggled to get up. He picked him up around his waist and lifted him up into the air. He leapt into the air and dropped him as he came back down…his Powerbomb knocked The Rage unconscious. The referee came in to count out as King circled around him awaiting him should he rise again. "One...two...three!" King was named the Slam Master Champion.

King lifted his belt into the air in victory and looked over to Armor King's corner of the ring…it was empty…he was gone. King scanned the arena but didn't see Armor King anywhere. He lowered his hand then dropped his belt where he stood. Suddenly he dashed out of the ring, leaping over the ropes, and charging out of the arena.

He ran down the hallway towards the locker room and shoved open the door. 

"Armor?"

Armor King sat there on a stool, staring silently at his feet. His mask was set upon the table beside him and his dark hair fell mid-length of his face. King rarely ever seen Armor king without his mask and was feeling slightly disturbed. He walked over to him.

"Armor, what is it?"

"…Your fight…I remember…Your match was almost identical to that of the first King." He turned to look at him, showing his scarred eye. "His very first match."

King looked at him. "I thought you hadn't met him till he was a famous fighter."

Armor smirked. "We met long before that. And I followed him to every fight. Watching his moves…studying his techniques…sizing him up for our first battle…our first 'official' battle."

King was taken aback. "Just how did you meet him anyway."

Armor King proceeded to tell him about their first meeting, leaving King at a loss for words. 

"Yeah he gave me this scar, but I got over it and he became the only real friend I ever knew."

There was a long silence before Armor spoke again.

"It is time that I told you what happened that last day I saw your father alive."

King stood before him then knelt down. "I'm listening."

Armor King nodded.

"We were searching for the demon known as Ogre. He was an ancient demi-god of war built to fight and feed off the souls of those it defeated. He killed one of the former fighters of the Iron Fist Tournament…a woman known as Jun Kazuma. She was a beautiful young lady, with a heart of gold. She didn't deserve to die. "

Armor Kings fists tightened with his words. 

"King and I were set out on avenging her death, but as we went out in search of Ogre, he turned and knocked me unconscious…that stupid bastard…"

Kings eyes grew wide with curiosity as Armor went on. 

"By the time I woke up he had gone already. I searched everywhere until I saw an explosion in the distance." His eyes started to overflow with tears. "I..I..rushed over to help him, but…I was too late. He passed away in my arms. He was killed by that demon, Ogre. Forgive me…I couldn't save him…"

Kings eyes grew cold. His heart was filled with a raging hate.

"I vow…to destroy that monster…I will avenge my fathers death."

***

When word came that Ogre would be attending the next Iron Fist Tournament, King jumped at it. He would show no mercy to the creature that killed two of the world's most noble people.

His daily training grew longer and more intense than ever. His fighting style became more vicious. He wanted to win so he may be the one to spill the blood of ogre. All the while Armor grew worried for the over him. Was he truly ready…or would he meet the same fate as his father?

The day came when he finally shipped out to fight each contestant in the Iron Fist Tournament. He was burning with an unquenchable rage.

Every fight he battled as if he were fighting Ogre himself. He ripped through the tournament like it was a stick of butter and he were the hot knife.

One stop he made was an urban area in America. He was to meet one of the original Kings old rivals.

The fellow walked over to them and Armor King recognized him immediately.

"Hello again Paul. I see you've bulked up some since the last I've seen you."

Paul grinned "Yup, but my hair is just as good as lookin' as it always was."

King rolled his eyes. "That's not really sayin' much there pal."

Paul looked over to him. "So, you must be the new King. Sorry to hear what happened to him. He was a good fighter."

"Lets not talk about it. I'm here to fight not chat."

Paul shrugged, "Fine, just trying to be nice. Oh well."

They bout took their positions and went into a fighting stance. 

"Ready?" Paul asked. King nodded. "Go!"

King took a step back and kicked Paul full on. It was his Convict Kick. Paul rolled back a bit of the way then got back up to his feet, only to see King rushing towards him and tackling him down. He knelt down over him and started to beat him mercilessly with his fists, and Paul pushed him off. King stood there awaiting his next move and Paul reached back. His fist started to glow with a bright flame and he launched it out hitting King, square in the chest.

King flew back from the force of the hit and landed on his back. As Paul charged towards him he got up, side stepped his attack, then threw his fist out, bashing him in the temple. King then walked over and got a good grip on Paul's feet, then spun around several times and let go. Paul's body flew over and hit a wall.

"Damn that smarts." He said as he got back up then ran over to King and done a back flip, kicking him in the jaw with his flaming boots. King fell back and panted heavily. He was good and very stubborn. Paul stood before him in a defensive position. King rose back up then done a front flip, getting his knees on Paul's shoulder's, then with surprising speed he flipped back and brought Paul with him. King landed down upon his stomach and slammed Paul down on the ground with him.

"…owwwww!" Said Paul as he rolled over on his back. "Okay I'm done you win."

King grinned. "Sorry bout roughing you up so bad, I just want to win."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I guess I really didn't want to fight against ogre anyway. Now get outta here before I change my mind and kick your ass."

***

King faced many challengers of several different backgrounds. They each seemed to want a piece of either Ogre or Heichachi himself. But not as badly as one of the people King met in the tournament.

King entered the dojo with Armor king right behind him. The walls of the room were decorated with pictures of dragons and tigers. It was quite decorative. Before them entered a young man with jet-black hair slicked back to a point. His eyebrows were thick and gave him a naturally scowling expression. He wore a pair of red sparring gloves and his pants were black 'cept for a blaze of fire the decorated the right pant leg. He also had a scar-like tattoo upon his left arm of some foreign symbol.

"You must be King." Said the young man.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"I am Jin. It is I who shall be facing you today. "

King could feel his anxiousness to fight. "Fine, let's make this quick and to the point."

Jin nodded. "That is exactly how I intended it to be." He took his fighting stance. "I just hope you wont take your defeat personally."

"It is not I who shall be facing defeat my friend."

"Well then lets do this and see who is right"

"Ready, FIGHT!"

Just as King stepped forward to grapple him, Jin sidestepped and sent him into the air with a strong uppercut (Toothfairy). King rolled over to the side as he hit the ground, then stands to his feet then turns around to face away from his opponent. Jin rushed over to take advantage of the situation, but is surprised when King leaps up and does an incomplete back flip. He lands on top of Jin, sending him to the floor. Each rolls away from the other and gets upon their feet.

The intensity on King's face is a mirror to Jin's. They were both fighting for an equal cause, though neither truly knew it.

Suddenly Jin rushed towards King and socked him hard and fast in the sternum. The force of the blow sent King flying back making his landing a most painful one as the friction made floor burns upon his back. King started to get up but as he rose he saw Jin approach him again. He was glowing with a blue electricity and he started to spin on one knee. As Jin launched himself into the air he sent King flying back once more.

This time King wasn't getting up.

Armor King looked over at him. "Get up, you cant lose like this."

"I..I don't know if I can."

"I do. And so does you father…now..GET UP!"

King struggled to his feet using the little energy he had. 'He's right. My fathers honor is at stake. I can't let his death go unavenged.'

Jin looked at him dubiously. "What is the point in going on? Do you really think you can defeat me in your current state?"

King heaved with fatigue. "I don't know…but I can try."

Jin nodded. "As you wish…But I'm not gonna lighten up just because your too stubborn to give up."

King lowered his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Again Jin ran over to give him another strong uppercut but was instead met with a convict kick. As he stumbled back, King knelt down and leapt out towards him like a wild Jaguar. Tackling him down to the ground, he got up to his feet and leapt back to avoid a low kick to the shin. Jin rolled back away from his opponent and rose to his feet.

"So you do have a bit of fight left in you."

King glared at him. "Never second guess my abilities."

Suddenly he rushed out quickly to Jin. Instinctively Jin blocked for a mid hit but was met by a series of crouching kicks. He knelt over stunned momentarily by the pain and King stood up to grapple him once again. He rolled out of his grip and punched him in the gut. King stumbled back and held his stomach as he gasped for breath.

Jin frowned. "Looks like we're nearing the end King."

He knelt down and started to glow again. His body was coursing with an electrifying energy and he started to spin closer and closer to his opponent. Soon he neared his target and prepared to give him one last sock, but what he didn't notice was king step over to the side. As Jin neared the end of his spin King leaned back. Jin leaped into the air and was surprised when King let out a strong punch in his side.

Jins body flew over to the side and hit the ground hard. Armor King walked over to him as King sat upon the ground to catch his breath. He looked over to his companion and saw that it looked like he was talking to him. Armor King looked over to King for a moment then looked back down to Jin. He told him something then got up and walked over to King.

"Let's go, we have many battles yet to be fought."

Though quite curious as to what Armor King and Jin discussed, King knew it was best if he didn't ask.

***

Battle upon battle King became victorious. Some he had barely gotten by with the skin of his teeth but most he defeated with no trouble at all. And finally his hard work had come with the chance to seek vengeance upon the notorious monster, Ogre.

King entered the arena nervously awaiting Ogres arrival. It had all led up to this final moment…the moment that king was hoping would finally arrive…the chance to destroy his fathers killer. As he steps forth into the ring he notices his hand is trembling. A drop of sweat falls from his brow as he anticipates the arrival of the evil he is to face. 

'Oh God, give me strength. Father I hope you are watching.' 

His muscles start to twitch with anticipation. He is completely oblivious to the mad roaring crowd surrounding him. All that he feels is the evil approaching the ring and the longing for its blood to paint the mat.

As the attempts to wipe the sweat from his face he remembers that the mask is still covering it and pulls his hand away. The mask was a part of him now and to remove it to simply wipe his brow would be foolish at a time like this. As his opponent enters the arena, his eyes widen and his stomach starts to knot. Never had he been so afraid in the ring. 

'Oh GOD! It's him...' Then his fear turns to anger, then fury. As the demi god of war, Ogre, steps forth into the ring, his eyes narrow. "...Murderer!" he whispers. Ogre looks about the arena with a most displeased look upon his face.

"No…I will not fight you here."

King looks at him in shock.

"What? Why not?"

"It doesn't suit my needs…I wish to hold this battle elsewhere." He then smiles cunningly at his masked opponent. "And if you wish to fight me as badly as I know you do, you will meet me in a secret location where we may settle this alone."

King senses a trap but feels that the demon leaves him little choice. His thirst for revenge is far too great to turn him down.

"How will I find you?"

Ogre gives him a pleased smirk, then throws a map down to his feet.

"Meet me there at the time I specified…do not disappoint me as your father did."

The crowd starts to boo and yell as the hulking giant leaves the ring and walks out of the arena. Kings eyes never turn away from Ogre. His hateful glare stays upon him until he is no longer in sight. It is then that King reaches down and picks up the map. He turns to Armor King.

"Let's go. We shall prepare for the true battle."

***

As written on the map King and Armor King took a plane to Central America. They were to meet him in a temple deep within the lower portion of its rain forest. Armor King rents a small SUV and they set out to find the ruins which Ogre set out to be the grounds of their final match.

As they drive along the dirt road, King wonders just what it was that Ogre had in store for him. He knew he was up to something but couldn't figure out just what. He stares out into the deep vegetation, watching tree after tree roll by. Peering back from the brush he spied a large Jaguar that looked almost identical to the mask he wore upon his face. It doesn't move or even blink as King looks on at it, fascinated with the creature. As they keep on driving leaving the jungle cat behind, it pulls back its lips and bares its long ivory fangs. King could almost swear that he hears the animal whisper…"beware."

A little while later, as they start nearing the temple, King notices what seemed to be a wrecked campsite.

"It looks like someone was here before we were."

Armor looks over and nods. "This was an excavation site. Mishima's Tekken Force was digging around here searching for something when they uncovered Ogre. The poor unlucky bastards."

King frowns slightly then got out of the vehicle. Many items are tossed about and broken and there are many old bloodstains upon the ground and equipment. It gives him a horrid feeling. Armor king looks at his watch.

"We have about a half hour before he shows up."

King says nothing for a while, then turns to Armor, with a straightforward look in his eyes.

"I want you to leave."

Armor King looks up at him slightly confused. 

"If I should lose this battle, I want you to not be here." King continues. "That way you wont be in harms way. Someone needs to be able to look after the kids if I should fail."

Armor King starts to grip a tight fist. He didn't like the idea of leaving King behind. It cut him deeply that he wasn't there for the first King when Ogre confronted him…and should the same fate happen upon this King…

King could feel Armor Kings concern and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't fear for my well being friend. I was taught by one of the best, so I know I'll come out ahead."

Kings confidence and determination gives Armor a little more relief. With a light grudge Armor nodded to his student and friend.

"Just be sure to take care of yourself."

"I will. I'm fighting to make you and my father proud."

Armor King grins. "I'm sure we both already are. Now go in there and kick some ass."

***

As King enters the temple itself, he hears shuffling noises. There was someone inside already. He creeps up slowly to get a look at who it was. He sees a large green muscular figure standing in the middle of what seemed to be a ceremonial chamber. It was Ogre. His back is turned towards King and he is totally still, as though he is in some sort of meditation. 

"Ahh you are early!" He then says out to King, startling the masked warrior terribly. "Good, that means we should be able to start the fight sooner, yes?"

King looks at the hulking demon coldly.

"The sooner I get to kill you."

Ogre turns his face slightly towards King and smirks mockingly. A smirk that King wishes to rip from his cursed lips.

"Well if you fight half as badly as your father did…I doubt that possible." 

King can feel his blood start to boil within his veins as he starts to snarl a most inhuman growl. Ogre, with his back still towards King, crosses his arms showing no sigh of fear towards his opponent's beastly behavior.

"Do wish to fight now? Or do you need a moment to prepare?"

King tries to hold down his anger so his fury doesn't lead him to fight blind.

"Lets do this now!"

Ogre leaps into the air and hovers for a moment. He turns himself around completely then lands just a few feet in front of King.

"Fine, just say the word and we shall begin."

King stands in a ready position, looking warily at the large war god before him.

'Lord…father…look over me.' He thought.

"Ready…" his own words seem to echo in his ears as though another person was saying them. He knew that this was the final battle…this one was for keeps.

"…FIGHT!"

***

As King fought inside of the temple itself Armor King sat in the drivers side of the SUV. He sighed heavily as he looked back to the back seat of the vehicle. 

"He wont like this at all…but, I know it is right…and he's gonna need as much help as he can get."

Inside the temple, the two warriors fought one another, in a ferocity that was almost in human. The exchanged blows that seemed they would knock a regular man into a coma.

Ogre took pleasure with every hit "Yes, that's it. Show me your true power. How I have yearned for a powerful soul worthy of my consumption."

King glares at him in disgust. "You won't be feasting upon my soul, demon. Nor those of any other mortal being."

King leaps out at him but is met with powerful lunging kick in the sternum (the Foot Bazooka). The pure force of the kick nearly shatters his ribcage and sends him flying back away from his opponent. King gasps and heaves for the air that had escaped him from the blow and as he slowly attempts to get up he sees that ogre had already charged towards him. Ogre plows over King stomping him square in the abdomen as he does so.

King rolls onto his stomach and snarls in pain. Splashes of blood fall upon the temple floor as King coughs to open his lungs. As he does so he can hear Ogre's taunting laugh echo through out the structure.

"Come now, little kitty cat, will you not humor me further before I take your life force? Or have you already taken as much as you can stand?"

Tears build in Kings eyes as he thinks about failing his father and those who have been mutilated by the evil before him. Was he to fall victim, to Ogre's powers as well?

"…I won't…give up…. I can't…give up." He panted heavily as his rage pulls him to his feet. 

Ogre smiles. "Excellent…then come at me."

King slowly starts to trot towards him then quickly gains speed. Ogre blocks for a high attack but is taken aback when King starts to perform his Stagger Kicks. Kneeling to the ground, King repeatedly kicks him in the shins, doubling the hulking brute over and giving him a chance to grapple onto him. He puts ogres arm over his shoulder and wraps his other arm around his waist, then falls back into a Reverse DDT. It was a move that when King and Ogre fell backwards, it was Ogres head and neck that absorbed the fall.

Ogre sprawls back onto the floor and King grabs a good hold of his huge legs. 

"Time to take out the garbage." Say's King as he starts to turn around and around. King spins faster and faster, holding onto Ogres legs the whole while. It was a move that could be compared to Mario spinning Bowser around by his tail in Mario 64. Finally, with a giant heave, King flings Ogres body across the room slamming it into on of the temple pillars. The pillar collapses upon itself from the weight of the giant, leaving Ogre under a pile of dust and stone rubble.

King pants loudly and smirks a triumphant grin. "*gasp* ..Lets…see you….get outta...*puff*…. that one…*gasp*"

Suddenly the pile of broken stone starts to shift and King takes a step back.

"….shit…"

Ogre rises up from the debris and dusts off his arms.

"…Yes…I see I have underestimated you…fortunately, for me, I have come prepared for such 'inconveniences' as this."

King feels a slight chill come over him as he watches Ogre step into the shadows and bring forth…Heihachi?

"I took the effort of bringing sir Mishima along. I know he would have hated to have missed such an event as this."

Suddenly Ogre lifts Heihachi's unconscious body into the air and is enveloped in a bright, overpowering glow of light.

King shields his eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light subsides, that which stands before King is a terrible sight. Ogre was no longer the green humanoid he once was, but a deformed beast with the legs of a bird, the wings of a dragon, and horns over two feet long upon his head. His arm itself was totally replaced by a live serpent, which ran the length of his body and formed his tail.

The monster then raises up its huge claw and serpent skyward and roars loudly, "BEHOLD, HUMAN, MY TRUE AND ULTIMATE FORM! FEEL HONOR IN KNOWING YOU ARE THE FIRST TO WITNESS MY GLORIOUS POWER!"

King feels a knot grow within his stomach. "I knew it…you couldn't win the fair way so you held an ace in your sleeve...you treacherous dog!"

"If you are afraid, then you may walk away from the battle." Said Ogre, as he turns away from his masked opponent. His eyes narrow with a slight hint of deviousness. "I am sure your father won't hold it against you…"

King tenses up with anger as the beast continues to taunt him. "…Nor will your Armored friend…but what about those hundreds of other people that I will massacre in my quest to become the ultimate power?" Ogre turns his enormous head slightly, to notion that he was indeed talking to King.

"I'm not so sure that they will forgive you so easily."

King roared out like an angry jungle cat. "ENOUGH! I will fight you, demon! I shall make sure that you never bring pain and heartbreak to anyone ever again!"

Ogre turns to face him completely. "We shall see."

Suddenly, without any warning, Ogre leaps into the air and blows a scorching blast of flame towards King. King dives out of the path of the flames.

King looks over at the beast in astonishment. "What the hell? Where did that come from?" The fangs of Ogre's snake arm quickly meets him, biting into his shoulder as it hit him hard and fast. King roars out in pain and kicks Ogre in the chin in an attempt to get him away, but is pulled over towards the monster by the rabid serpentine arm. Ogre grabs King around the neck with his left claw and starts to squeeze it tightly.

"And now, my friend, you shall meet your fathers same fate."

King shuts his eyes tightly, as tears stream down his face. 'Father…I have failed you.'

Suddenly, Ogre and King are knocked over to the side by an enormous blow. Ogre roars loudly and scrambles up to his feet, while King holds his neck, gasping for air.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT THIS BATTLE?" Ogre roars in a rage of fury.

A young man steps out with a scowl upon his face. As he glares directly at Ogre, he pulls on his left sparring glove.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this moment." He said in a most cold and fearless voice. "…the moment I could finally rid the world of you pestilence."

An ominous smile spreads across Ogres twisted maw. "I see… the boy has finally become a man. Have you grown any stronger since the last I seen you?"

The mans eyes narrow "Why don't I just show you?"

King looks toward the man and pulls himself to his feet. "Jin…leave this place…you have no business here."

"I have more business here than you know of, King." Jin turns to face the masked fighter with a look of true determination. "…If not the same business as you have."

"What...what are you talking about? You couldn't possibly know the heartbreak…the sorrow this demon has placed upon my heart."

"I do know…and I know the cause your father died for…he died to bring honor to another who fell victim to this monster…a woman by the name of Jun Kazama…"

Jin turns his gaze back upon the deformed beast standing before them and glares at him with a hateful eye of vengeance.

"…My mother."

King looks on at Jin. His determination…his striving to be the best…it was all a mirror of his own thirst for revenge. He and Jin fought for equal goals and only now did he finally realize this.

Ogre scoffed at the flow of sentiment. "If you wish to both take me on at once, then I welcome you to try. I love a good challenge and it will make the feast upon your souls all the more savory."

King walks over to Jin and stands beside him, both of them keeping their eyes glued to Ogre.

"…Together, then?" King asks.

"…Together." Jin replies.

Instantaneously both of them charge out towards Ogre, and send a volley of punches and kicks. Ogre blocks as many of them as he can as while he takes a few steps back. Jin quickly leaps back away from the brute then kneels to the floor. King leaps up and twists his body, performing a special roundhouse kick he called the boomerang kick. As Ogre reaches up to block it Jin's body surges with a blue electricity and he gives a powerful uppercut to the beast.

It knocks Ogre a good 11 feet, making him growl with frustration. He takes two steps out towards them as they both Jin and King start to approach once again. The monster rears his head back and lets out a fiery blast straight towards them. King stops short and tackles Jin to the ground allowing the flame to blow over them harmlessly.

Jin looks back at King and nods in appreciation, but as the two get to their feet to strike the horrendous beast, King stops short.

'Only one of us will be able to deliver the final blow…the one that wins honor for those who died in battle against this evil being.'

He looks up to see Jin delivering tireless hits upon Ogre. The creature starts to show signs of fatigue, through his lessening of power and speed. King bows his head. Victory isn't far from their grasp. It is at that moment he makes his decision.

"JIN!" He yells out to his ally. Jin has Ogre in a grapple and looks over to King.

"King? Why aren't you helping my kill this demon?"

"Because my help is no longer necessary. Jin…I want you to go ahead and finish him off on your own."

Jin's face shows signs of confusion. "What? But King…your father…"

"He died for the same purpose that you are fighting for today. My fighting here today and standing up to this fiend has brought honor upon my father's name in itself. But his cause has yet to be fulfilled. He fought for your mother and today I want you to honor her name. As for me…my work here is done…"

With those words King walks out to exit the temple.

***

It doesn't take long before Ogre is taken to nearly an inch of his life. Jin prepares to deliver the final blow, Ogre looks into his eyes.

"Bah…you may think you have won your mothers honor, but I know…it is not your own strength that helped you to destroy me…"

Jin feels his fists get tighter with rage. "What are you implying?"

Ogre grinned. "You couldn't have defeated me without its help. You are just as much a monster as I am. That's the only reason you've come so far. Without it you are no more than a weak little boy…just as you were…the day I ripped out your mothers soul."

Jin finally snaps and starts pounded his fists into the creature's face, Then gives one strong blow, the demon paw, to its face. The blow snaps the creature's neck and the battle is over. Jin stands there silently, soaked in the blood of not only Ogre, but himself as well. Suddenly, before his eyes, Ogres body melts down into a puddle, releasing several spheres of white light. Each ball of light shoots out on its own separate path, making Jin stagger back from surprise.

One of the spheres make it to the discarded body of Heihachi. He is revived instantly.

"..Wh...where am I? Ogre…"

A group of soldiers enter the temple and approach Heihachi.

One of the soldiers approach him. "Sir, thank god you're alright. We followed Ogre to this location soon after your abduction. Are you all right?"

"Of course I am you fool." He responds then takes a handgun from one of the other soldier's hand. "Now come along…we must greet the one who defeated Ogre and congratulate him on a job well done."

***

Jin stares at the spot where Ogre once lay in complete silence.

"…Mother…"

"JIN! AHHH GOOD JOB MY BOY!"

Jin turns around in a start and meets the eyes of his grandfather.

"What do you want old man?"

"Now now…is that any way to treat your elders? All I wanted was to give you your reward for all the trouble you've been through."

Jin's eyes narrow with disbelief and mistrust. As the soldiers lift their weapons to fire, Jin's jaw drops. They fire mercilessly at the young man sending him falling back down to the floor. When the guns cease their blasts of hot metal, Jin is sprawled back in a pool of red. The warm blood seeps from his wounds as he tries his best to cling to his life. In desperation, he reaches out to Heihachi.

"..why…why do you do this?…" 

His answer was a single bullet, which sends him back to the floor in a lifeless heap. Heihachi holds the gun out before him not putting it down to his side until the smoke from its barrel clears away. 

"Clean up this mess…I'll be outside."

The soldiers nod and walk over toward the young man's body. As Heihachi strides to the temple exit he feels a gust of air rush past him. A soldier hits the wall in front of him, shattering a section of it to the floor. Heihachi's eyes grow wide as he turns around slowly. There behind him stood Jin Kazama, his eyes turned to the floor and face slightly down.

As Heihachi turns around towards him, Jin's face lifts slowly to reveal a strange tattoo upon his brow. His eyes slowly open and glare out at his grandfather, glowing in a deep blood red in place of the dark brown they once were. He growls and charges out towards Heihachi. He grabs his grandfather's forehead in his palm and keeps running towards the temple wall, pushing Heihachi out before him.

***

Outside of the temple King and Armor King waited for Jin to return. As they sat there they spoke of plans for the orphanage.

"A pool? Don't you think that's a bit much for the youngsters? And besides, what if one of the young ones get loose? It could be a health hazard."

"No no, we could hire a lifegaurd to watch over the kids and…"

Suddenly they see the lights shoot out from the temple.

"Jeeze! What was that?" King asked out of shock.

Armor king grinned and felt a moment of peace and beauty. "That, my friend, was the sign that Jin had won the battle. Those lights are lost souls that Ogre had fed from for all these years, and they are just now being released."

King looked up in awe over the light show that was displayed above them. He could almost hear his father's voice telling him "you've made me proud". A tear ran down his face and he smiled.

"So now that we're done Jin should be coming out any minute now. Start up the engine so we can leave once he comes out."

Armor King revs up the engine but Jin is nowhere in sight. They look at one another in confusion.

"What's taking that boy so damned long?" Armor King says impatiently. 

"Don't worry, Armor, I'm sure he'll be coming out any…" The sound of gunshots are heard coming from the temple and the two wrestlers are startled terribly.

"Shit! What the hell was that?"

"I dunno but Jin's still in there!" says King. " I'm going in."

Armor King grabs him by the shoulder. "Fool! Don't go running in there thinking you're bullet proof. You wanna get your ass shot?"

"But Jin's still in there! I gotta see if he's…" Again he is cut off mid sentence but this time by the sound of a loud crash.

On the opposing side of the temple Jin burst through the side of the temple, using Heihachi's head to soak in the impact. As the two of them plummet toward the ground Jin curls up and sprouts a pair of enormous raven-like wings from his back. He uses them to make his fall to the earth a faster one and lands atop Heihachi when he does hit the ground. The impact is so great that it adds further startle and confusion to King and Armor King.

"Now what was that?" King asks, his eyes wide with concern.

"I dunno. Sounds like the temple is fallin' apart." 

They look up just in time to see Jin shoot up into the air and fly off into the night. The sight of it makes their blood run cold and the still night is crowned with silence.

Out of nervous humor Armor King say's "I guess he won't be needing a ride then."

***

Atop an oil rig a pair of figures can be seen preparing for battle. One dressed in armor, the other dressed in street clothes, but both wear identical masks. Neither questioned that which had happened that night at the temple. They saw it best that they didnt know. The one in armor crosses his arms as he watches his student put the hurt on a training dummy. His tail waving with the wind gives the illusion that he controls it himself.

The figure in street clothes waves his arms a bit in preparation then starts to perform several attacks on it in succession. Hit after hit the training dummy is given powerful blows. One could hear the sound of the oil rig's echoed clang with every hit. Finally the fighter leaps up high into the air, taking the dummy with him and while spinning upon his decent lands on the dummy in a piledriver.

King steps away from the dummy he just finished pummeling and looks over to Armor King. His answer is a simple thumbs up. King rears his head back and roars in victory. He is prepared for the call...of the next Iron Fist Tournament. 

  
  
**Authors note:** Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I was somewhat setback a bit by the coming of a new Tekken. I was debating over whether I wanted to add it to this but decided against it. Plus, information I read about King in Tekken 4 sorta ruined the ending I had planned out for this. Well I hope this didn't suck too badly hehheh. Peace out. 


End file.
